Ginny has to say goodbye
by ally-loves-hp-123
Summary: I chose the song Last Kiss...by: taylor swift. I am pretending harry has just died at work and ginny is trying to take in the news. She is thinking back on all the memory's she had with him! :3 hope you enjoy!


SONG: LAST KISS BY: TAYLOR SWIFT

**the song is LAST KISS...by: TAYLOR SWIFT  
OKAY! I KNOW THIS SONG IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE BREAKING UP, BUT USE YOUR IMAGINATION! LOL **  
**HARRY AND GINNY ARE MARRIED. GINNY IS 21 AND HARRY IS 22!**

**Ginny just got a message saying Harry had got killed on his job (as an auror) She was now thinking about all the memory's they had! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* Everything in between the song are Ginny's memories *

Ginny read the letter again. The killing curse had hit Harry from behind. He didn't have time to turn around and block it. It was to late. She clenched the letter in her hand. She never wanted this to happen. She feared this happening ever time he went to work.

Ginny sat there in front of the fire, tears streaming down her face. Why did this have to happen to Harry? How was she going to break the news to everyone else? She could barely break the news to herself. She tried not to believe it, but she had to face the truth…..Harry was gone.

_I still remember the look on your face  
been through the darkness at 1:58  
_  
(memory)

Ginny remembered sitting on the couch waiting for Harry to return. He got called in for a special mission at 11:30. He said he would be back by 1:30. He was late. Ginny heard an owl peck on the window. She opened it and read the letter.  
Dear Mrs. Potter,

We have just been informed that Mr. Potter has just been killed. He got a killing curse shot at him, and he didn't have enough time to block it. We are very sorry to hear about your loss. We request you not come by until we take his body out of the building and put him in a coffin. Again we are very sorry.  
Ginny burst into tears. She looked at the time; it was exactly 1:58.

_The words that you whisper for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me, so why did you go away_

_Go away_

(memory)

Harry was fully dressed and was about to leave. It was 11:00 p.m. As he was rushing out the door Ginny stopped him. They hugged.

" Be safe Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear.

" I always am," He replied quietly.

" No, but I want you to promise me you will be safe," Ginny said. She hated Harry getting this job.

" I promise Gin. I love you," He said. Ginny pulled him in for a tighter hug. Then broke apart.

" I love you too," Ginny looked up into Harry's emerald eyes.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh off the pavement, I ran off the plane _

(memory)

GINNY AND HARRY HAVEN'T SEEN EACHOTHER FOR MONTHS BECAUSE GINNY WAS AT HOGWARTS GOING FOR HER 7TH YEAR. IT WAS CHRISTMAS BREAK.

Harry was sitting outside on the porch swing. It was raining. He didn't go inside though; he was waiting for Ginny to come. He hasn't seen her since September.

He waited when he saw someone walking to the front door. Harry jumped up and ran towards her. Harry swung her around. He slowly placed her down. They starred at each other for a few seconds and leaned in and kissed. The rain poured over them. They finally broke apart.

" I missed you," Ginny said smiling.

" I missed you also," Harry whispered. He moved Ginny wet ginger hair out of her eyes and smiled.

_That July 9__th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

(memory)

It was a warm July night. Harry was sitting outside of the burrow reading a book. Ginny stepped outside to sit next to him. They talked and watched the sunset. Harry placed his arm around Ginny shoulder. Ginny slowly leaned into Harry.

How did she get so lucky to have the best boyfriend ever?

_But now I'll go, sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

(present)

Ginny couldn't stop crying. She looked over at the couch and saw Harry's old knitted jumper, made by Mrs. Weasley. She slipped it on and looked into the fire. The jumper was too big so the jumper covered her hands. She threw her head into her hands.  
She remembered all the time's Harry let Ginny use his jumpers when she got cold.

_Never thought we'd have our last kiss_

_Never imagined we end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

(memory)

Harry was half way out the door when he leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips. It was a sweet and quick kiss. Ginny never wanted to let Harry go. Ginny smiled up at her husband.

" I promise I'll be back," Harry waved and left to go to work. Ginny watched as Harry left for his emergency at work. She waved goodbye and walked inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

_I do remember _

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party_

_You're showing off again_

_I rolled my eyes_

_Then you pulled me in_

(memory)

They were having Harry's 22nd birthday party at the burrow. Harry was the one who was keeping the party running, well he and Ron. Harry was bragging to everyone about how strong he was getting from becoming an auror. He flexed his muscles. Ginny laughed at Harry.

" That's my strong husband for you," Ginny laughed. Harry just pulled her in for a side hug. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's forehead.

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

(Memory)

It was the party after Hermione and Ron's wedding. Everyone was dancing.

" Come on Gin," Harry pleaded. " Just one dance?"

" No, I'm not good at dancing," Ginny said sighing.

" You think I am?" Harry laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Fine just ONE dance," Ginny walked with Harry to the dance floor. Harry spun Ginny around. Ginny tripped and landed in Harry's arms.

" We will take this step by step," Harry said. Ginny smiled and stood back up. Harry and Ginny waltz around the dance floor.

_Because I love your handshake_

_Meeting my father_

_I love how you walk_

_With your hands in your pockets_

(Memory)

Harry paced around the room nervously. His hands were in his pocket. He was waiting to see if he became an auror or not. Ginny looked at her nervous husband and walked up to him. Harry stopped pacing and took his hands out of his pockets.

" I know you will get the job," Ginny said.

" How?" Harry asked.

" I have faith in you Harry, you will be the best auror there is," Ginny said sweetly. Harry kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_How you'd kiss me _

_In the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss_

_Those rude interruptions_

(memory)

Harry just purposed to Ginny. Ginny said yes.

" What is Ron going to think? What if my dad doesn't want us to get married? What if the wedding goes wrong and -" Ginny started but got interrupted because Harry had kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly broke apart.

"That's a nice way on telling me to shut up," Ginny smiled. Harry just leaned in and kissed her again.

_But now I'll go, sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

(present)

Ginny sat still crying in her hands. She slowly stood up and clenched the necklace around her neck. Harry had given Ginny a golden heart locket. Ginny never took it off.

_Never thought we'd have our last kiss_

_Never imagined we end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

(present)

She looked at the coffee table. Harry's glass of tea was still sitting there. She walked over and sat exactly where Harry was sitting before he had to go to work.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures_

_ like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me_

_ like I used to feel you breathe_

Ginny walked over to the fireplace. She saw a picture of Harry and Ginny laughing. The photo kept replaying them laughing.

Ginny smiled slightly.

Then she saw a picture of them dancing around outside. The picture kept replaying them dancing.

She couldn't stop crying. She looked at the happiness and life in Harry. Everything was gone. No more happiness, no more green shine is his eyes. No more messiness in his jet-black hair. Over all no more Harry.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends_

_Just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

(present)

Ginny was thinking of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Fred, everyone. She thought of how Happy they must be to see Harry. Harry must be so happy to see his family. Ginny wondered how he is doing. She looked up at the ceiling.

Did Harry know how much Ginny missed him?

Ginny felt someone looking after her. She felt something warm her heart. Did Harry know what she was just thinking?

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wished you had stayed_

(present)

Ginny would do anything to have Harry back. She wondered where he was right now. Was he hanging out with Sirius. Was he telling his parents about his life. Was he joking around with Fred.

Ginny wondered if Harry knew she was in pain? Did he know how much Ginny needed him? How much sadness she had in her heart?

_You can plan for a change_

_ in weather and time_

_But I never planned on_

_ you changing your mind_

_(_present_) _

Ginny heard a knock on the door. She didn't say anything, and the door opened. Hermione and Ron ran in the house. Tears were in both there eyes. They sat next to Ginny. Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't have anything to say.

_But now I'll go, sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

(present)

Ginny leaned into Hermione. Hermione hugged her. Ginny then turned to Ron. Ron gave her sister a huge hug. She kept her self bundled up in Harry's jumper. She would never forget anything Harry and Ginny had.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

(present)

If Ginny knew that that was going to be there last kiss, she would have never let Harry go. She would have never let Harry leave for work. She would have never shut the door behind her.

(memory)

Ginny waved goodbye and slowly shut the door behind her. She sat down to wait for Harry to come back.

Little did she know…


End file.
